Who Wants to Live Forever?
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Heero’s thoughts on Zechs as they fight for the last time. 1x6 implied. Warning character death. Songfic.


A/N Quite depressing really but I heard the song and thought of this, which just goes to show you the way my mind works.  
  
Summary: Heero's thoughts on Zechs as they fight for the last time. 1x6 implied. Warning character death. Songfic.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Heero, don't own Zechs, don't own Zero, don't own Epyon, don't own the song 'Who wants to live forever?' yeah like any of that came as a big surprise.  
  
Who Wants to Live Forever?  
  
Heero's POV  
  
There's no time for us There's no place for us What is this thing that builds our dreams  
  
Yet slips away from us  
  
We were naïve really, to ever have imagined that it'd work, we were stupid to have even considered it, if you ever did, if you did, you never told me. I can't see why you would have done though, we never talked, it was never emotional and yet I still managed to get dragged in. Not that it matters, we're warriors, it would probably have ended here anyway.  
  
Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever?  
  
Here we are. And we both know this is it. There's no way we will both come out of this. Epyon has corrupted you and Zero me, we pretend we control them but we know. We both know we shall pay the ultimate sacrifice for having piloted these machines, the ultimate honour, Zero and Epyon, we will pay for the privilege. Zero tells me you have no future but it's saying the same about me.  
  
Fitting really, our ending. We were obsessed with fighting each other. Even when we were together, everything was a power struggle, but what else would you expect from us as soldiers.  
  
There's no chance for us It's all decided for us This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
  
It wasn't possible and yet I think we kept hoping. If only as it would mean that things weren't as set in stone as we thought, it would mean we had some control, it would mean that death was not our only destiny, every moment we could steal we did.  
  
I think Quatre knew, he caught me once as I was leaving to see you and warned me, I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about but I could tell he wasn't fooled. He told me no good could come of this and I bet Treize was thinking the same. You thought he didn't know? You thought you had him fooled? He's your best friend Zechs, he's not stupid.  
  
Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever?  
  
Did I ever mean anything, you never said but I didn't either.  
  
Who dares to love forever? When love must die  
  
It's over Zechs... Millardo, I never told you my real name did I? I don't have one, I was picked up by an assassin when I was younger and went by Odin Lowe Jr. till J found me. Did you know Odin Low Sr. killed the original Heero Yuy?  
  
Fitting, when you consider why I originally came to Earth. Have you heard of Operation Meteor? You were what stopped me fulfilling that mission, not J not the other pilots, not my conscience... You. I was fascinated by you, you gave me a reason to fight.  
  
But touch my tears with your lips Touch my world with your fingertips  
  
Can you remember the last time we saw each other? I got Relena out and then came back, you were like a drug. I needed you one last time. Just as every addict swears that this is the last hit. This was the last time I would ever come to you.  
  
That last time wasn't any different really was it? There was still blood, fighting, the struggle for dominance, there was still pain. I welcomed it, it proved I was still alive, that I was still human.  
  
They think I went for Relena, they think I'm weak, jeopardising the mission for a woman of all things. I am weak, they'd never guess why though.  
  
And we can have forever And we can love forever Forever is our today  
  
They think we hate each other. They're right, but what is it they say about hate and love, you can't have one without the other?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
I can see you now, silhouetted against the sky. This is it. From the day we met we both knew it would come to this.  
  
Every interrupted battle, every meeting cut short, we both knew our destiny, we both knew there was no other ending.  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
I just saw you explode, all our battles and you ended it yourself, you couldn't survive that, I don't think I could survive that. I'm about to find out.  
  
I'll take the last piece of Libra out with me.  
  
Forever is our today  
  
Just enough time to say what I should have but never said.  
  
I hate you, you bastard.  
  
Zechs... I love you.  
  
Who waits forever anyway?  
  
Owari  
  
Hate it? Love it? Want me to write a sequel from Zech's POV? Want to hunt me down and kill me? Tell me whatever R&R. I have written a prequel for this but it has too high a rating for this site so it's up on adultfanfiction.net under the user name 'astheblackrosewilts' or there's a link in my Author's profile 


End file.
